


Marriage

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [374]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Marriage would never ruin their relationship.





	

* * *

Sam had heard that the romance dies after a couple gets married, and while he supposes that they’re different than most couples–being a technically interspecies, monster-fighting duo who lives with Sam’s brother, and never ones to settle down–Sam would like to categorically deny that a marriage could ever _ruin_  a relationship.

It’s the best thing they ever did.

Like today, when Cas gets home midafternoon. Sam had sent him out for groceries, and Cas brings them back, but he also comes back with a small bouquet of flowers, big, bright sunflowers.

He smiles. “Thought of you,” he says, handing them over before setting the groceries on the counter.

Sam smiles and gets them in water before helping put away the groceries, bumping hips with Cas every time he walks past. When he’s leaning up to get a bag of flour on the top shelf, Cas come sup behind him, letting his fingers trace where Sam’s shirt has ridden up.

“Need some help?” he asks.

“Got it,” Sam says, bringing his arms down. Cas’ fingers are underneath his now-settled shirt.

“I missed you today,” Cas says, nuzzling up against Sam’s neck.

Sam laughs lightly. “Cas, you were only gone two hours.”

“I still missed you.”

Sam smiles and turns so he’s chest to chest with Cas, wrapping him in his arms. “I missed you too,” he says. They stay there for a minute before Sam says, “help me finish with these groceries.”

So they do, getting everything away. There’s still a few hours before dinner, so Cas suggests a movie and Sam agrees.

They lie on the couch, Cas between Sam’s legs, their hands intertwined on Cas’ stomach, wedding bands clinking lightly together when they move, with the movie on in the background. It’s comfortable and content and it’s happiness, Sam figures, the best he’s ever known.

Them getting married really was the best decision they ever made.


End file.
